Stories for the Clan's Glories
by Silhouettemask
Summary: A set of poems for warriors.Requests closed for the moment casuse I have to finish the first ones. T just to be on the safe side.
1. Secrets to Keep

For Tigerstar

The body of slain Redtail lies beneath,

The smell of blood around me wreathes,

This is my secret alone to keep,

And what I've sown is what I'll reap.

I think one might know,

He's seen my little show,

In order to cover up my lie,

This little Ravenpaw must die.

In order to win my treacherous ways,

I'll put a number to Bluestar's days,

But with that kittypet in my way,

I know I'll have hell to pay.

I've been caught, plans foiled,

To Fireheart: my hate boils,

I've pledged to have revenge,

And go on a killing binge.

Now my chance has come for my reign,

And those who won't follow shall be slain,

With BloodClan by my side,

Those Clans will be in for a ride.

Scourge has now turned,

And with hate for him I burn,

With one slash from his claws,

Brought me down to my paws,

With a silent plea,

I'm on my knees,

I know it's the end of me.

Now my body lies beneath,

The scent of blood around me wreaths,

The path I walk alone for power,

Has caused my final hour,

And now there's no secrets to keep,

And what I've sown has become what I reap.


	2. Nothing to Fear

For Bluestar

StarClan told me of a destiny I'd share,,

As a leader, there would be no compare,

I put my ambition before my kits,

And I paid as my heart was torn into bits.

They've told me of a new desire,

A prophecy told of fire,

My cat has been found,

The stars, his heart bound.

He tells me of deceit,

My deputy had an evil feat,

I didn't want myself to believe,

But I was soon deceived.

My mind givin' way,

I don't understand what I say,

He's shattered my faith,

And I've become a horrid wraith.

There's nothing to fear,

My mind's clear,

My spirit runs free,

And faith has once more found me,

I've died as I once lived,

My past's horrors forgiven.

StarClan are with me,

My spirit's free to soar,

And this I know,

Their grace and wisdom will always show,

And now I'm ready to go…


	3. A Choice

**Request done for Angel of all Echoes. Thanks for all the reviews!**

For Silverstream

I was always a RiverClan cat at heart,

And for my Clan, I'd play my part,

But that all changed as I sat by the river,

And saw a gray tom on thin ice quiver.

He fell through,

And I knew what I had to do,

I saved his pelt,

But I'd never expect when I saw him, what I felt.

Days turned into moons,

We kept each other company 'til noon,

Then we slipped back to our Clans,

Hoping no one would discover our plans.

I soon found that I was expecting kits,

And I expected Graystripe to call it quits,

He stood by me, faithful and strong,

And I thought I didn't do anything wrong.

I soon slipped out to see him again,

I couldn't have loved him more if he was kin,

As we sat together, I felt surge,

With sudden understanding, I knew the urge.

My kits were coming all too soon,

I just sat there, wept and crooned,

Help soon arrived,

Fireheart and the medicine cat at his side.

I had made a choice I'd never forget,

My kits were out and my mind was set,

I'd given my life so they could live theirs,

I told Graystripe to be a father that cares,

I knew this was right,

So I let death win the fight.

For Graystripe and my kits, I love more than all the stars in the sky,

Farwell my beloved, and my kits: Good Bye.


	4. Fate of Destiny

**Request done for Angel of all Echoes.**

For Whitestorm

I'd always dreamed I'd be great,

Though I never knew that'd be my fate,

I never had the drive in my heart,

To be more than a warrior from the start.

But I'd followed my path faithful and strong,

And I knew my time wouldn't be long,

For a great battle is on the verge,

And four Clans together must merge.

I know this battle will be my last,

So StarClan take me fast,

I've had a good life,

Even if it was filled with strife.

Now's my time of calling,

For my last breaths are befalling,

And loss of all fight,

I'm heading towards the light,

So come and get me, my life is slipping,

I can still feel my fur ripping.

I'd always dreamed I'd be great,

And here I am,

Fulfilling my fate.

Now and forever I sit among the stars,

An honorable warrior of ThunderClan.


End file.
